


Cold Eyes

by Survivingtheplague



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Carol Denning is a tall glass of fucking rejuvenating water, Choking, F/F, I'm obSESSED with present day Carol, She can choke me to death and I'd die happy, Slow Burn, The thirst is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivingtheplague/pseuds/Survivingtheplague
Summary: You are strangely fascinated by this older woman, but you don't know why. Everyday you try and get closer to the mysteriously terrifying woman they call Carol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time writing ff so please leave me some comments on how I can improve! Please be nice I'm v fragile. 
> 
> Tumblr: hennyxrussell
> 
> Slow burn fics are my kryptonite, so here's mine.  
> Hope you enjoy!

C-Block. You've heard a lot of things about this block through whispers on the bus. Whispers about feuds that started ages ago. You only half listened because you already made the decision to keep yourself out of trouble. You're where you belong for the time being, but that doesn't mean youre gonna play gangster. You're too soft for that shit, but you won't ever dare admit that to anyone.

Max was a whole new ballpark but you hope for the best. After all, it can't be that different from minimum, right? 

Your bunkie looks fairly harmless. She wears her long, red, wavy hair in a ponytail and had the most cherub looking face you've ever seen.

You turn to the CO and point to your roomie, “You didn't tell me I'd be bunking with Princess Merida. I guess I got lucky, huh?” you joke.

The CO rolls his eyes. “Yea, yea, very funny.”, he says as he walks away, bored.

“Princess?” She snarled.

“Whoa, I was joking. Relax. Just having a bit of fun. Not exactly hyped about being here.” 

You toss your bag on your bunk and turn towards her.

“You wanna join me out there? I could use a tour guide.”, you say in a sing-songy voice. “Or are the rumors true that you don't have a soul?” 

She side-eyed you with an annoyed face.

“Again, I joke! I'm sorry. Come on, Merida. Show me your castle. Pretty please?” You give her your best puppy dog face.

After a few seconds of your exaggerated sad face, she gives in. “Ugh fine.”, she exhales. “But don't call me Princess. My name is Rose. Also, you're horrible at the puppy dog look.”

You laugh and follow her out to the common room.

__

You’re holding your tray as you walk behind Rose and try not to make it too obvious that you're observing your surroundings. Most people are dispersed in non-specific groups, unlike back at minimum where the tables were segregated.

You're scanning the room with your eyes when you come across a woman surrounded by three inmates, all looking at you. You lock eyes with her for a few seconds before she curls her upper lip slightly and looks away, uninterested. 

“We can sit here.” Rose sets her tray down and sits.

“Who's that lady over there? She looks like the evil principal in every kid movie.” You nod your head toward their table.

Rose widens her eyes, “Shh! What the fuck. Don't say that shit out loud or someone's gonna hear!” She looks around. “That’s Carol. She basically runs this place. She’s got ears everywhere, so if you're gonna be a loudmouth I don't wanna be seen with you. I like to stay away from all that.” 

“She runs this place?” You look impressed. “I like me a tough lady.”

Rose looks at you, furrowing her eyebrows. “Um, ew. She looks like my aunt. You a cougar hunter or something?”

You grin. “I don't discriminate! Besides,” you say as you run your fingers through your hair, “my people like a mature woman. Especially one that can hold her own in a room of scary convicts.”

“You're fucking weird. And gross. But seriously, stop with the Carol shit. I'm serious. I don't want anything to do with her crew. I've done well so far and I don't need you screwing me up. So quit it.”

You shoot your hands up, palms open. “Okay! I hear ya loud and clear. But tell me, Princess, what’d you do to end up here? Can't be anything serious with a pretty name like Rose.” You smile.

Her eyes shift down to her tray, avoiding yours. You almost crack a joke about her killing her parents but you decide against it.

“Hey nevermind I was just curious. My bad.” You play with your mashed potatoes for a few seconds. “I, uh...I brought a gun to school.” 

You're more nervous than you thought you were about saying that out loud. You've only spoken about it in court and with your legal defense team. It's different talking about it with someone….human.

Rose brings her head up with a curious face.

“Look, it wasn't like I was trying to kill anyone specifically. I just…” You sigh. “I don't know. I was alone and desperate and I wanted to feel something.” 

You pause to make sure she wasn't about to run away or spit in your face or something. You expected her to look at you like a monster. She wasn't. 

“You wanted to feel like you had control over something.” She’s looking down again.

“Yea. Exactly.”

“Me too. Except it wasn't my school or a gun...I beat my brother half to death with a fireplace poker.”

“Shit.” you whisper. The silence feels forever until she clears her throat.

“I see him everytime I close my goddamn eyes at night.” She sounds both angry and scared, like she's reliving a faint, but horrible memory. “He deserved it.”

You reach over and lightly punch her shoulder. “Good for you, Princess.”

She makes a disgusted face, but you see a smile. You finish eating and pick up your trays. As you walk over to the bin to put them away, you look over at Carol's table again. She’s smirking at something her blonde neighbor said. Then, she catches your stare with hers. She's eyeing you with half squinted eyes and a slight frown. You see Carol say something to the blonde sitting next to her. The blonde looks over at you with a mischievous grin. You follow Rose back to your cell, but not before throwing another glance toward Carol. She's piercing you with her steely eyes, this time with her mouth in a flat line, observing your every expression. Your heart skips a beat.

You lay on your bed with an open book on your stomach, daydreaming about those cold, blue eyes. You wonder why they captivate you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Carol exactly how you feel and she is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I love the smell of Carol Thirst in the morning. I wrote this late at night, so I hope it makes sense. Please comment, I'm quite new at this so I could use some suggestions (and validation). Thank you guys for reading I love every single one of you.
> 
> Tumblr: hennyxrussell  
> Come and say hi!

Walking across the courtyard to meet Rose feels like a long journey, with almost every pair of eyeballs stuck to you. Mildly annoyed, you look around with a discontent face.

“What's with all the stares all of a sudden? Do I have something on my face?” 

Rose turns to you and scans your face. “Nah. Just that ugly mug.” She laughs.

Yesterday's talk with her has opened up a new level of friendship between you. It's nice to have someone you can joke with in here. You know inmates take everything too seriously. 

“Whatever. They're not used to being around someone so attractive. They must think I'm royalty or something.”

“Yea okay.” She rolls her eyes, laughing.

She looks at something behind you and stops.

“Looks like I forgot to welcome the new cookie.”, You hear someone say with a god-awful accent coming from behind you. You turn around to meet face to face with that blonde from yesterday.

“Cookie? What are we, 5?” 

She narrows her eyes, but never drops that toothy grin. “Ah, you're a funny one! My kind of gal. The names Badison. I wanted to properly greet the newbie. Make sure we get off on the right foot, ya know?”

You snort. “Badison?”

She takes a couple steps towards you. Furrow browed, smile slightly faltering, she says, “Yea. What about it? If you knew who I was and what I'm capable of doing then you wouldn't be laughing.” Blue eyes meet yours.

“Sorry. I had no idea you were such an important figure, Badison.” You tilt your head so you can see behind her. Carol, in her grey beanie and tan jacket, eyeing you down with an emotionless expression. 

Is she sucking on a lollipop? You think, How is the supposed scary leader of c-block sucking on a candy like that?

“Did Carol send you?” You ask, completely disregarding whatever annoying comment Badison is throwing at you. 

Badison looks back at Carol, but Carol gives her a scowl. Badison turns back around and chuckles. “Ouch. I came over here as a kind gesture. To help ya out. See, you're a new cookie and you might not know how things work around here.” 

“And what is it you're ‘helping me out with’?” You make quotation gestures in the air. 

“You mess with Carol or her crew, you're in real deep shit. I'm only here makin sure you and Carrot Top over there know that.” She slowly looks at Rose up and down.

You step in front of Rose, blocking Badisons gaze. “Aye, no one here was looking for any trouble, Blondie. I know of Carol, trust me. I couldn't miss her.” You look over once again to where Carol is standing.

She almost looks gentle. You wonder what she's thinking of.

“I mean, between you and me, she's like my ultimate wet dream, I mean look at her!” You soft whistle. “Dang, what a woman.” You partially say this for the shock value. Doesn't mean it's not true, though.

Badison looks at you shocked, but only for a split moment before she turns her lips into her signature shit-eating grin. “You a lesbo? Huh, I would've never guessed.”

“What can I say, I like powerful ladies. Which explains why I completely looked you over when I first got here. No offense.” You're smiling, enjoying messing with this pathetic girl.

“Listen, rug muncher. Shut ya mouth. I warned ya two. Carol ain't gonna like you. I would know, I'm practically her second in command.” She stands proudly when she spits that in your face.

What a fucking brag. Irritating…

So you walk over to Carol.

Carol, the ever stoic woman, looks at you like you're a mere insect. You look her in the eyes and your breathe hitches for a single second. 

Wow she's tall.

“So Badison tells me you work for her? She's awfully confident.” You turn and point to Badison who is just standing there like a deer in the headlights. “You know, she's like a desperate kid looking for approval. I know strong women like you don't take orders from dumb kids like her.” 

“You don't know me.” Looking at you with one eye slightly squinted, and her upper lip slowly curling up.

“But I know powerful people when I see them.” You smile and lick your lips, mouth suddenly dry. 

You are strangely attracted to her.

What is it? you wonder. Is it her stand-offish attitude? The sapphic vibe that she radiates? And why do you feel like you're the only one that's noticed?

You meet her eyes through those ridiculously big glasses that she pulls off so well. “I like people with an iron grip on their followers. Powerful people are so fucking hot.” you blurted out.

Your heart drops to your stomach when you see her eye twitch and gaze turn dark.

Holy shit.

The two of you stand silently, but you can feel the tension. It's angry tension, not exactly the kind you were hoping for. But what were you hoping happened when you blurted that? You start to panic when neither of you move. Carol shoots Badison a heated glare before she books it back into the building. You feel like your legs are made of rubber and your feet are made of lead.

“What the fuck did you say, ya fuckin moron?” Badison walks up behind you, pushing you. You walk towards Rose, ignoring Badison a second time.

“I uh..I don't know why I said those things!”

“I fucking told you! Why'd you walk up to her?” She looks nervous as hell. “Dude I don't like this. What's wrong with you?”

“Okay. I'm good.” You take a few deep breaths and look around. Everyone who saw the interaction is trying to avoid eye contact with you. “I thought I was gonna embarrass Fatison, but I ended up embarrassing myself.” 

Rose scrunched her face in shock, eyes wide. “What’d you say?” 

“I just told her she was kinda hot.” You mumbled. “I don't know. I mean, she is!” 

“Are you serious?! Dude she's going to fucking kill you. Literally kill you.” She's looking around, frantically. 

“First of all, chill. It's my bad. I've got foot-in-mouth syndrome. I know this. But I’ll be good. She wasn't even that mad.” You notice this doesn't calm her. “I can deal with it. Maybe she's into girls too! I can sneak in her pants and it'll all be good!”

“She's not into girls, stupid! I hear she's got this weird thing for Burt Reynolds.” She shutters when she thinks of the hairy old man.

“No worries. It's my issue. I got it, yea? Now stop, before I get stress acne or I lose my hair. Gotta look good for the new lady, amiright?” You shoot your index finger at her and wink. This only makes her more worried.

___

You're in line to use the showers when you jump at two girls scuffling a couple feet behind you. 

“Hey! Sanchez! Jones! Break it up!” The CO yells as he tries to separate their fingers from each other's hair. Two guards carry them off, a cacophony of noise trailing down the hall.

“Jesus.” You nervously look around and subtly take deep breaths to calm down your racing heartbeat. Suddenly, you notice it's quiet.

“Everyone, out.” A familiar voice pauses. “Are you deaf?” They all almost sprint out at her vicious command. You start to walk when her long arm comes in front of you. “Uh huh, not you.”

Heart beating like a freight train. It gets hotter in the room. 

You struggle to speak, a giant lump stuck in your throat. “Um...Hey Carol. What's up?” You say in a smaller voice than you intend.

“Don't.” She doesn't say anything. She just stands there, eyes squinted and head tilted. “What was that all about, out there?”

You raise your eyebrows, trying to think of how to respond to that.

“Look, I misread the situation.” She doesn't move. “I didn't mean anything by it, I swear.”

She furrows her brow, but somehow terrifyingly emotionless. “What did you mean, then?” She steps closer.

You stand speechless. Mouth trying to make a sound, any sound. You mumble, “I dunno, uh, just a vibe I thought I felt.” You notice a slight eyebrow twitch. “It's nothing. For real, Carol. Honestly I was just spewing. I get like that sometimes. When I see a pretty girl I totally zone out, you know?”

That elicited another slight reaction in her face. If you weren't staring at her straight in the face you wouldn't have noticed.

“Do you think prison is a game? Because I don't. I don't appreciate it when someone from my own block comes in here and think they can talk to me however they like.” She's slowly talking steps closer to you. Her raspy voice getting closer. “It's not fun for me. What will others think when they see you disregarding me?” 

She's close enough you can smell her. Is that coconut?

“I promise I'm not trying to make an enemy of you. Quite the opposite really.” 

Fuck it, you think, Why dance around it? I've already started. 

“Is that right?” She says, condescendingly.

“Yea. You, me, that bench.” You start walking towards her, pushing her with your body, causing her to walk backwards into the bench. She almost falls over. She regains her balance, eyes fuming.

That's when she grabs your throat with a swift motion. She squeezes hard.

“What are you getting at, you dyke bitch? I oughta kill you right here.” There's aggression in her eyes, but you spot a glint of something else. “I'm not like you.” She growls.

You scratch at her hand grabbing at your throat. Her grip loosens just enough so you can talk.

“You sure? Cus I think you wanna fu-”

She throws you on the ground hard and you hack. She kicks you in the stomach. It hurts when you cough. You're sure she bruised your throat.

“Jesus, Carol.” you say, hiding your pain, looking up at her raging eyes. “You knew exactly what to do there. You sure you're not a little gay?”

“Shut the fuck up!” She's practically roaring. It captures the attention of her crew outside the showers because they come barging in. They see you on the ground with her towering over you and their shoulders un-tense.

“You alright, Carol?” One of them asks. She doesn't reply, instead walking out. The rest of them follow.

You're touching the skin on your neck where her hand once was. You grin. “Fuck.” You chuckle as you stand and limp out of the grimey, tiled room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You warn Carol about a possible attack, but will she believe you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check for errors, so I apologise for any you might see. Thanks again for the support, you guys are too fucking nice to me. <3
> 
> Tumblr: hennyxrussell

You're in the hospital ward and couldn't sleep a wink last night no matter how much you tried. It wasn't because of the pain in your stomach from the toothbrush shiv. It wasn't even from the beating you took at the hands of Carol's idiot followers. No, you were thinking about her. 

Does Carol think I'm dead?

You carefully try to readjust yourself in the uncomfortable bed. You notice that someone had been whispering but stopped when you rolled over. It's coming from a couple beds over. You turn your head enough to take a peep. No one you recognize. You shoot them an annoyed look and one of them flips you off. You close your eyes because that fucking migraine is only getting worse the longer you keep yourself awake with thoughts of that stone faced woman.

She tried to kill me. 

You think about the way she got angry in the showers. 

If she didn't like girls that way, why react in such a defensive manner? Why not just tell me to fuck off? Is she homophobic or closeted? Both?

You smile at that thought because Carol would be such a drama queen if she really wasn't gay. The whispers start up again and you try to block them out. You almost turn to tell them to shut the fuck up when you hear

“Shh lower your fuckin voice she's gonna hear us, dumbass!”

“Look she's asleep.” She then makes a banging noise and calls out, “Hey! Yo bitch!” You hear slapping. “Fuck! Watch it that fuckin hurt!” 

You don't respond. You have a bad habit of wanting to overhear people's conversations.

“See? She's fuckin asleep, asshole!” The other one mumbles something, making her laugh. “Nah I don't think so. The nurse stitched her up, I think. Must've been a fight or somethin. Doesn't look like the type to join her crew anyway. Looks like a fuckin nerd.”

Wow! Rude. I can join a gang if I wanted to…

“Anyway listen he said I was going back to gen pop in a couple days so when you go back, start making the weapons. Barb wants us all to have one in case her idiots are packin. It'll be easy as fuck. It's only gonna be the two creepy twins and Carol, maybe another I dunno.”

Your heart almost stopped.

They're planning a hit on Carol?! And talking about it with someone else in the room too...idiots.

You try not to move, holding your breath. You won't be able to sleep now. How can you sleep now with this information in your head? 

____

The nurse comes back in a while later. He calls your name as he walks towards your bed.

“Alright, feel better?” He checks your bandage. “It isn't bleeding anymore so that means you get to go back home,” he laughs.

“Dude you're hilarious! What's your funny ass doing working here? You should do stand up!” You laugh and roll your eyes as he shoots you an annoyed glare.

As he ushers you out the door, he mumbles, “No wonder you got shanked.”

“That's rude!” You yell back. 

____

The CO uncuffs you and you walk straight to your cell. You feel uncomfortable. You're sure people are already talking. You can't think about that right now because you've got a more serious issue picking at your brain. Carol's going to be targeted and you can stop it.

“Look who's back! You miss me?” You wink when Rose looks up at you. She doesn't look amused. “Aw what, you still mad?” When she ignores you, you go and sit on her bunk next to her. “Be mad then! You'll get over it cus you like my company but listen. I may have found out something and I don't know what to do.” 

Rose sighs. “I'm in here to serve my time, not get all up in everyone's business. I thought I was fucking clear about that!”

“Fuck okay I'm sorry! But I don't think they see you as a threat or else they would've ganged up on you too. Think about it. Carol can kill anyone in here if she wants to.” You look at her, eyebrows raised.

“Okay whatever.” She sighs again. 

“Okay!” Your lean in to whisper. “I think someone's trying to get Carol.”

“Wait what do you mean?”

“Like, kill her or something. I heard these two girls talking about it while I was in med.”

“Holy shit...that's crazy.” She pauses. “Do you know when?”

“They said in a couple days, which is perfect because I can warn her.”

“Are you trying to die, dude?! Haven't you learned your fucking lesson? You get shivved and you run back for more?”

“If I don't warn her she could die.”

“Yea that's the point!”

“Wow you're meaner than you look, Princess.” She doesn't say anything. “Well, I'm telling her anyway. I just gotta figure out how.”

You look out into the common area from her bunk. You hear that annoying laugh. Badison.

“I could talk to Badison! That way I don't start something else.” You get up and walk out the room.

Badison immediately walks over to you. “Look at you, all patched up. Have fun in medical, cookie?”

“Oh yea I loved it. I'll make sure to go back soon. I only came back to tell you something important.” You start to walk and motion her to follow. When she doesn't, you click your tongue in annoyance. “Will you just fucking come over here? I'm serious I gotta tell you something.”

The both of you are standing under the stairs. You look around to see if anyone's paying attention to you. “I heard some talk about Carol in medical. I don't know the details and I'm not exactly sure how serious it is, but I think someone's gonna do something to Carol. They said a couple days and mentioned weapons.” She starts to laugh. When you don't, her expression hardens.

“Wait, you serious? If ya lyin to me-”

“I swear to god I'm not.”

She squints at you, pointing a finger at your face. “Better not be. Don't say a fuckin word to anyone got it?” She walks away, taking bigger steps than normal. 

You walk back to your cell. Rose is sitting up in her bunk, pretending to read.

“So that went well.”

“What'd she say?” She puts her book down.

“I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with everyone else's business?” You grin.

“Well it's not like you weren't gonna tell me anyway. Whatever I don't wanna know. Leave me out of it. Im reading.”

“Suit yourself, Princess. I'm gonna go eat. I'm fucking starving.”

As you're walking out of your cell, Badison bumps into you. 

“Fuck you scared me! Watch it, Badison. Jesus!”

“Carol wants to talk to you.”

“Uh what for? I told you what I know. Ain't that enough?”

“Don't make me drag ya there, cus I will.”

“Ugh fine.” You follow her to the salon. Before you enter you ask, “Hey is she mad?”

“Ya gonna find out right now, aren't ya?” She laughs.

You walk in, nervous as hell. She's sitting on one of the two salon chairs in the room. Her arms are draped on the armrests.

She's studying you carefully. “Sit down.” 

You sit there awkwardly until she speaks.

“You've been a real pain in my ass lately.”

You want to smirk but you don't. “A useful pain in your ass, I hope?” You give her a little smile.

“No, a real fucking annoying one. What makes you think I'm gonna believe you? Barb wouldn't dare put out a hit on me. She's too much of a pussy to do anything.”

You sit up in the chair. “Wait, Barb? I heard that name. Yea, they were talking about her. I was faking being asleep and those idiots were blabbing away about some plan to attack you with weapons.”

“And if you're lying?” 

“I swear I'm not. You can choke me to death, for real this time, if I'm lying.” You hold out your pinkie finger. “Pinky promise I'm not lying to you.”

Her eyes dart from your extended pinky to your face. She stands and walks up to your chair and hovers over you, her hands on each side of the chair. Your face is right in front of hers and you could smell her breath. Cherry. You gulp so hard you swear she could hear it. She smirks.

“You think I wanted to kill you, don't you?”

Your heart beats faster. You lick your lips and notice her eyes fixated on them.

“Stupid girl. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead.” She leans in closer, her mouth next to your ear. “But that would be such a waste, wouldn't it?”

Heat rushes to your face and your heartbeat is now in between your legs. She must notice you blushing because she curls her upper lip ever so slightly. Her glasses are slightly foggy due to your heavy breathing but she doesn't move. Her eyes stuck on yours.

“What...what does that mean?” You barely manage to croak out, swallowing the lump in your throat that won't go away.

She grabs you by both wrists, pinning you down. She sneers, eyes darker than hell itself. “It means I'll fucking kill you for real if you're lying to me.” She tightens her grip on your wrists. She has one foot propped up on the footrest, and you look down. Your knee is right in between her legs. You try to move your knee upwards slowly. 

She roughly grabs you by the throat with one hand. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

You reach up and grab at her hand on your throat. You slide your hand up her arm. She loosens her grip in shock. You feel goosebumps on her arm. When she sees your smile, she tightens her grip once again. 

“Are you enjoying this, you sick bitch?” She growls, with a smirk. Your thighs are practically shaking with how turned on you were.

You want to feel her lips on yours. Her hands on your body. Her touch was addicting, no matter how painful it was.

You reach for her collar with your free hand and bring her in closer. Your lips collide with hers. She doesn't move. You stay like that for what feels like forever until she opens her mouth. 

Your teeth clash. Licking her lips, your tongue enters her mouth and she responds with her own. It feels like utter heaven. You lick her teeth and finish with a bite of her bottom lip. She dominates you, her hand slowly loosening its grip on your throat. You part and she is visibly shaking. The hand she had on your throat is now placed on the back of your neck. Her other hand is still gripping yours. You wipe your mouth, smirking up at her. Her eyes flash and she grabs you by the throat again, the pressure sending sensual waves all over your body. She looks into your eyes and then down to your lips. Her mouth is slightly open, her tongue slowly licking at her bottom lip. She bites her lip and pulls you in for another kiss. She's aggressive, but you don't care because it feels so good.

“Hey Carol-” Badison walks in.

Carol jumps back, creating as much distance between you as she possibly can. You bring your hands up to your neck. You miss the feeling of her slender fingers. 

Fucking Badison.

The air is tense. The three of you standing and avoiding eye contact. 

“I was just coming in here to check up on you but I see you had it all under control there. Especially you, Carol.” She laughs awkwardly. “I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Use protection, I guess.” 

Carol gets in her face, hands balled up at her sides. “You didn't fucking see anything, Badison.”

“Hey calm down, Carol. I ain't gonna say shit.”

Carol pushes her hard, making her stumble backwards. “Damn fucking right you won't. Now get the fuck out of here before I give you amnesia myself.”

Badison looks at you, and turns to walk out of the salon.

You stand and feel the moist circle on your underwear. You clear your throat. “Uh, I'm gonna go now, I guess?” You motion with your thumbs.

Carol is standing by the door, arms crossed and looking at the floor. When she doesn't say anything, you head towards the exit. When you step out, she calls your name. You turn.

“Thanks.” She mutters.

You gawk at her, blushing. “For what?”

“For the fucking warning, what else?” 

“Oh yea.” You chuckle. “Anytime, Carol.” You smile at her even though she doesn't seem phased. She's just standing there, with a mix of emotions written all over her face. 

You start to walk away but then you turn around. “Seriously. Any. Time.” You give her a flirty grin before you leave get standing there, mouth slightly open and eyes wanting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol seems to trust you enough to admit something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup it's your gay here coming at ya with a fresh new chapter that I've been working on and off for a few days now. I'm trying so please be nice to me. Enjoy and leave any comments on improvment! That's always appreciated. X
> 
> Tumblr: hennyxrussell

The next couple of days, you don't see Carol. You wondered if she had asked to be put in the hole for protective measures, but that didn't strike you as something she would do. You go looking for the one person that might know something.

“Badison, where's Carol?” She turns to face you from a table full of Carol's crew. 

“Has someone got a little crush on old Carol? That's fuckin adorable!” The table snickers.

“Will you just fucking tell me what's up? I'm not messing around, seriously? Is she okay?” You say with a sense of urgency that makes the table mumble in confusion. 

“Relax, drama queen. She's in her cell.” She points her arm across the room. “But she doesn't want company, so don't think you can just-” 

You're already walking. Badison is chasing after you, but you've already made it to Carol's door. Two women who look like twins block the entrance. You look over their shoulders and you meet those eyes behind the absurdly large lenses. 

“It's okay, ladies. I'll take care of her. Can you give us a second?” She sits up from where she was laying and motions you to sit on a plastic chair beside her bunk. 

“I told her not to come and bother you, Carol, but the deaf bitch wouldn't listen.” Badison is standing in the doorway.

Carol sucks her teeth. “Don't you have plans to arrange? Or do you want me to find someone with an actual fucking brain?” 

Badison leaves, and Carol turns to you. “Well?”

“Well what? I was fucking worried about you.”

“You must think Im not capable of taking care of business if you're running around asking questions.” Her voice low and gravelly.

“No it's not like that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just...worry.” your voice came out in a whisper. 

“I can take care of myself, believe me. I survived more years in here than you've been alive.”

“What are your plans? How do you know they won't come in here and kill you?” 

“Why do you care?” Carol's face puckered. “You don't know me.”

“Yea that's true but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you.” You looked at her curiously. “Did you forget about the other day or are you pretending that didn't happen?”

She goes dead quiet. You can see her temples moving from clenching her jaw. “You're fucking insane.” she spits out.

“Oh come on, Carol. You fucking loved it. You were practically moaning in my ears. I'm sure you remember that, don't you?” You're trying to push her buttons. “I missed your lips, you know.” That was definitely not a lie.

“Get out.” She waves to the door. “Get the fuck out of my cell.” 

You sit there for a minute. “Okay. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Ladies,” she calls out to the twins. Then she turns back to you. “Why are you still here?”

You walk out of her cell, defeated. 

____

When you're in bed, you're about to fall asleep when you hear someone whispering your name. You peek down from your bunk and see one of Carol's girls. She nods her head towards the door. You give her a confused look and she does it again, this time impatiently. You climb down and put your slippers on. She walks you over to Carols cell and waits for you to go in.

“Morning, Carol. What's with the kidnapping?” You joke.

“Just wanted to talk. Privately.” She's wearing grey sweats and a white shirt. You could see she wasn't wearing a bra and you try not to stare. “I've been thinking.”

You raise your eyebrows at her. “Oh? About what?” 

“Oh, I think you know.” She's sitting in the edge of her bunk now. “Quit playing dumb.”

“Okay but what about it? You didn't seem to mind when it happened.” 

“I...I got carried away. That doesn't mean shit.” She looks strangely uncomfortable. You've never seen her like this.

“You're telling me you're not into me?” you feign offense, putting your hand on your chest but you're half serious. You find yourself wanting her to disagree. 

She tilts her head, looking at you with a curiously sly expression. “Into you? Someone's confident.”

You chuckle. “You remember that vibe I was talking about? It's almost like a magnet that pulls at certain people.” You lean in closer to lay your hand on her knee. “It's like a frequency that only some people can hear and trust me Carol,” you're sliding your hand slowly up her leg. “I hear you loud and clear.” 

She grabs your hand and grips it with force. She's tense and her breath is uneven. You break eye contact to look down at her lips. She's moving closer and you wonder if she notices that she's doing that. You don't mind at all, though. You do the same.

You reach up to her face to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She flinches ever so slightly at the touch. You slowly run your hand to the back of her neck and pull her in. You kiss her softly, fingers tenderly scratching the nape of her neck. Her soft lips are moving along with yours and it feels like ecstasy. 

She places her hand on your cheek. The kiss becomes more intense when she slides her hand to your hair and tugs. You moan in her mouth and she bites your lip. Her tongue slides across the bottom lip where she made you bleed. There's too much space in between. You can't take it anymore.

You pull your hand from her grip and straddle her. She grips a fistful of hair but she never parts from your kiss. You adjust your hips to align with hers and grind down slowly. Her thigh rubs against your center. You're the only one getting relief in that incredibly sensitive spot but she produces a throaty moan that makes you feel euphoric. She grabs your ass with both hands, then running her hands down your thighs as you slowly grind on her lap. You barely know her, but you love everything about this woman.

You slide your hand under her shirt and run your fingers slowly up her torso. She shudders and smacks your hand away. You smile and break from her lips to place tender kisses along her jaw. Your mouth reaches her neck and you kiss her there, tongue applying pressure on her sweet spot. Her hands run along your back, resting them on your shoulders and she pulls you closer. You bite her neck slowly, pulling at her skin with your teeth. She bucks her hips up suddenly and you suck on her neck just where she likes it. Her fingers are digging into your shoulders. Her breathing is ragged and her chest is pounding harder than ever. She pulls you away.

“Okay stop…” She says breathily. She grabs your shoulders awkwardly and pushes you off her lap. She shakes her head. “I… I can't do this again.”

“I'm sorry. I thought-”

“No. Its not...I just…” she sighs and fidgets with her fingernails. “I can't do this anymore.”

“I can leave…”

Carol shakes her head. “No, I need to come clean about something.” When you don't reply, she speaks again. “You were right. I don't know how you knew, but you did. And for you to tell me straight to my face? That takes fucking balls.”

You furrow your brow. “Wait hold on a second. Carol, are you coming out to me?”

The silence is deafening. Her face is as pale as the wall behind her. There's a troubled expression in her face that you've never seen before. She's being vulnerable and you get a feeling she's never had the chance to be exposed like this with anyone.

“I don't know. For years I tried to push these fucking feelings out of me.” She speaks in a soft voice. “I'm tired.”

You reach out to hold her hand in both of yours. “You don't have to be afraid of anyone's judgments, Carol. You own these girls and they know it.” 

“I wanted to forget what this felt like.”

“Forget?”

She let's go of your hand to grab two lollipops from her locker in the corner of her cell. She sits and pats a spot on the bed next to her. 

She unwraps them and hands you one while popping the other in her mouth. “Before I was in here, I was with someone. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We met at a restaurant where I worked as a waitress. She gave me a ride home one night when Barb, the fucking bitch, left me to go smoke with her boyfriend. She came back the night after that and invited me to go throw rocks in the lake. I remember us laughing in the car watching Barb's stupid face in the rearview.” She laughs, reminiscing for a moment before she spoke again. “We got on like a house on fire after that night. We shared everything.”

“Did anyone know?” You ask, removing the lollipop from your mouth. “About you two, I mean.”

“We kept ourselves hidden away from the world. That's why we worked so well together. She understood me. Being different wasn't accepted back in my days. If people saw the things we did in her room, forget about it.” She shook her head.

“Damn, Carol. I fucking knew you weren't a newbie.” You winked at her.

She only slightly grinned. “Yea well that was a long time ago.” Her face dropped. “She probably doesn't even remember me anymore.”

“Of course she does. Who wouldn't? You never know. Maybe she's been waiting outside those doors for you with a wedding dress on.” 

“I guarantee you she isn't.”

“And you know that how?”

“I killed my sister. She won't be waiting for a murderer.”

You turn to her. “You...killed your sister?”

“The Little Debbie Murder? You haven't heard? It was apparently big news.”

“I think it was before my time.” You say, as you mull over the shocker she just threw on you.

“I had so much resentment for Debbie. Ever since she was born, it was all about her. Not a single person ever paid me any mind. The only person who did was going to be taken from me because of her. That fucking girl was going to ruin my life. What I supposed to do?”

“You were young and angry. I can understand that more than you know.”

Carol was staring at the twirling lollipop in her fingers. She sighed. “I'm still angry, but I'm not so young anymore. I've grown old in here and I know I'll die in here too.”

You don't know what to say to that. She's probably right. She’s been in here since she was practically a teenager. 

“I can help with that anger. There's lots of ways to diffuse.” You walk your fingers up her thigh and she waves your hand away. You pout.

“I'm not in the mood.” she puts the lollipop in her cheek, eyeing you sternly. “But a high sex drive is great. Just don't overdo it.”

You're disappointed but the way she said the word sex made your center pulse like it had its own heartbeat. You bite your lip. “Ugh not fair.”

She squints at you. “Life isn't fair, is it?”

You study the features on her face. She wears age lines on her face and graying hair on her head, but my god she was stunning. Your heart breaks for this woman in front of you. You can't imagine what she's been through, but that only makes your feelings for her even stronger. You know she deserves more than this place. Sure, she wasn't perfect but everyone deserves someone. She was only human, after all, and she deserved to be loved just like everybody else does.

“Enough of this shit.” She grabs a deck of cards she kept under her pillow. “I’m going to teach you how to play bridge. I hope your schedule is free today.”

“For you, it always is.”


End file.
